wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/III/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Uroczysta cisza panowała tu na wzgórzu w okolicach willi von Hertensteina. Miasto na podołach, zobłoczone dymem, przysłonięte rdzawą łuną, rzucało w tę stronę głuche, zrywane i ponure zgiełki. Zresztą panował tu spokój prawie uroczysty. Życie ukrywało się poza ogrodami, wewnątrz murów cichych, prawie sennych, życie odosobnione, dumne, trwożliwie unikające wszelkiego natręctwa. Surowe sztachety odgradzały je od bruków zadrzemanej i nudnej ulicy. Czasami potoczył się lekko powóz, parsknęły konie, poniosło echo długie wołanie. Zatrzasnęły się po chwili wrota i znów niezmącona, uroczysta cisza, cisza samotności, dumy i wzgardy. Müller przychodził powoli do siebie u Hertensteina. Łagodny spokój pieścił go ciszą, darzył dobrym, kobiecym prawie wyrozumieniem. Hertenstein leżał opodal na długim i niskim fotelu, kołysał się na jego biegunach i rzucał od czasu do czasu krótkie, badawcze spojrzenia. Milczeli obaj. Müller, wtulony w kąt otomany, pobrzękiwał na strunach jakiejś mandoliny, czasami sięgał po wino na stole, to znow uderzał w struny, grał, brzdąkał. Po pokoju wałęsał się ogromnie wysmukły, soplami długich białych włosów okryty chart. Co chwila podchodził do Müllera, kładł mu na kolana długi pysk i wpatrywał się w niego smutnymi oczyma kobiety. Gdy Müller grać przestał, pies na bok odchodził, kładł się u nóg swego pana, wyciągał łapy sztywno przed siebie, mrużył ciężko oczy i drzemał, wstrząsając się od czasu do czasu jakby pod zmorą snu przykrego lub rojem dokuczliwych wspomnień. — Jaki on wrażliwy!... — Suka — bąknął Hertenstein nie przestając się kołysać. Müller odrzucił instrument w drugi kąt otomany, głuchy pobrzęk strun obudził psa: uniósł łeb, obejrzał się i już oczy zamykał, zanim głowę do snu ułożył. Po chwili znowu łeb uniósł i spojrzał bystro na swego pana. „Mówcie cośkolwiek" — zdawał się niepokoić. Hertenstein podniósł się powoli i nalał wina. — Pij! — Uśmiechnęli się ku sobie jak ludzie bardzo zmęczeni i sięgnęli po kubki. — Niebrzydka — mówił Müller obracając czarkę w dłoni. I wnet potem bez żadnego przejścia: — Prawdopodobnie przyjdzie i na ciebie kolej niebawem. (Roześmiał się sucho.) Przecież to z Jelskym niedługo potrwa. A ktoś zająć się nią musi. — Szukaj brutalniejszych — odparł mu spokojnie i osunął się na fotel — albo bardziej egzaltowanych. Ja w gąskach nie umiem odkrywać skarbów poezji. „Wyzwolenia" szukać już dawno przestałem u kobiet. Müller rzucił się tylko na otomanie, ale nic nie odpowiedział. — Gdzieżeś ty spał wczoraj? — Na plein air'ze. Hertenstein wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili zaś, rzuciwszy nań okiem: — Pij! I znowuż milczeli długo, uparcie. Pies zadrżał raz po raz we śnie, czasami łeb zadzierał, prężył swe długie cienkie nogi i szyję jakby w bólu w tył odrzucał. Nagle zerwał się i przegięty w sobie, jakby garbaty, dreptał cicho po dywanie, snuł się jak cień po kątach. — Cisza tu u was... Smutek, ale jakiś niespokojny. Za daleko od życia. — Przywykłem. Potrzebuję. Nagle, wstrzymując bieguny: — Z Jelskym jest gorzej, znacznie gorzej! — Niźli z kim? — Z nami chociażby. — Roztargnionym ruchem zgarnął włosy z czoła i rozkołysał gwałtownie bieguny. Müller zerwał się nagle, wychylił duszkiem kubek wina i nacisnął beret na głowę. — Pójdę — krzyknął. — Dokąd? Wzruszył ramionami: — Gdzie bądź, w jakiś najciemniejszy kąt, z dala od ludzi. Widzisz, i tu nawet nie mogę. Człowiek, stworzenie, sprzęt każdy ma dla mnie jakiś grymas niepewności i lęku, trwogi czy złej wróżby. Niepokoi mnie wszystko, na co spojrzę, i wydaje mi się, że wszystkiemu, na co popatrzę, ten niepokój udzielać się musi. Kunicki powiada, że to od picia. Ja przesycam wprost atmosferę tym przenerwieniem, w krótkim czasie potrafię zatruć nim każde miejsce, gdziekolwiek spokoju szukam. Po prostu wierzę, że to się nawet martwym przedmiotom udziela. Gdy sam w pokoju jestem, gotówem przysiąc, że tak jest. Chociaż Kunicki powiada... — Głupi jest ten twój Kunicki — wtrącił chmurnie Hertenstein. — Mów! — Widzisz, to przychodzi w chwilach dusznego oniemienia i bezwładu, kiedy myśl nawet staje, a instynkt krzyczy „Ludzi! ludzi!" — ciepła ludzkiej dłoni, ciepła ludzkiego oddechu... Borowski to rozumiał, sam miewał; powiadał, że to ona jest: zmora życia. Ja myślę, że to jest jeszcze nieuświadomiony paniczny lęk samego ciała przed pustką w sercu, w duszy: co wolisz. Horror vacui — wiesz? Na Borowskiego nieraz to przychodziło. Wówczas zrywał się, biegł do niej, tulił się, krył się twarzą w jej piersiach i krzyczał, że się śmierci boi. — A ona przepłaszała nawet widmo śmierci? — Tak — odparł Müller z jakąś ponurą powagą. — Bagatela! — skrzywił się Hertenstein. — Czego te cudotwórczynie nie potrafią! I czego my od nich nie wymagamy! A one tak mało mają do rozdania od siebie, a tak wiele ze skarbca naszej wyobraźni. Wyobraźni! — powtórzył z naciskiem, patrząc Müllerowi twardo w oczy. — Bo nie chcesz chyba stać się śmiesznym i mówić poważnie o uczuciu. Podniecenie wyobraźni, jej pęd niepowstrzymany i szał wreszcie. W tym mieści się klucz do zagadki, dlaczego gęś stać się może przeznaczeniem dla takiego jak ty człowieka... „Przeznaczenie!" — „wyzwolenie!" — za dużo się tego dziś słyszy. Afrodyte z nas się śmieje. — Mówisz jak Jelsky — żachnął się Müller. I wodząc dłonią po czole, z trudem jakby zmuszając się do mówienia: — Zbyt mało obchodzą mnie dziś twe porównania, ale jeśli chcesz koniecznie, to oprócz Afrodyty jest jeszcze Astarte. Hertenstein, głaszcząc długi łeb psa, spoczywający na jego kolanach, mówił spokojnie: — Zlituj się, to była bogini tych na wpół gołych bestii o płaskich lubieżnych twarzach, o hebanowych w kwadrat ciętych brodach, w których tonęły usta i policzki, bestii o posągowych goleniach i czarnych kudłatych piersiach, potworów strojnych w szkarłat i złote obręcze. Przedstaw ich sobie tylko i przejrzyj się w lustrze: nie wskrzesisz! Przecież w tych czarnych, sytych, rozleniwionych w tropikalnym słońcu panterach fermentowało jak w podzwrotnikowych trzęsawiskach? Przecież w małych czaszkach tych brązowych kudłatych diabłów lęgła się tylko potworna, dzika, chaotyczna wyobraźnia? Przecież te ogniste ślepia, zmrużone pod wiechami brwi, nie dorosły pono jeszcze do błękitu? Baal miał za wielką paszczę, aby mógł mieć wystarczający dla boga mózg, Astarte za mało ducha jak na swe milionowe chucie. W walce bogów zgubiła ich gnuśność niższej rasy, zwyciężył intelekt... Poszukaj sobie innych bogów, mój drogi. Müller słuchał w roztargnieniu. Podniósł się ciężko i, ukrywszy się w okiennej niszy za firanką, kreślił coś palcem na szybie. — Bardzo barwnie, nader uczenie mówisz o bogach... Mój drogi, ty jesteś taki mądry — powiedz... powiedz, tak tylko! — co będzie po śmierci? Hertenstein pokołysał się na biegunach, napił się wina i mówił: — Pytała raz Maitrei męża, co będzie z nami po śmierci. „Za wiele żądasz — odpowiedział jej — o tym i bogowie nie wiedzą". — Kim była Maitrei? — Wielką kobietą, jedyną w dziejach świata, której duch rwał się w absolutne głębie. Ustami Maitrei przemawiąją nieraz święte księgi Wschodu. Prorokini. Jedyna! — Ciekawe rzeczy opowiadasz. Każ przyrządzić nargile. — Życzysz sobie? — Poproszę. A tymczasem... mój drogi... (Ja ciągle czegoś się boję: — teraz tam za oknem!...) Mój drogi... O czymże ja? — Aha! — Co będzie po śmierci? — powtórzył kapryśnym głosem upartego dziecka. Głos Hertensteina kołysał się wraz z nim i falował nieznacznie. — Wraz z tobą zginie treść i sens zagadki. „Gdy umrę, skona wraz ze mną nawet Bóg mój" — powiada Anioł Szlązak. Wobec tego nicość jest wszechświatem. Müller milczał przez długi czas. — Przyjemnie tu u ciebie — rzekł wreszcie — pachnie miło, wino masz przednie, mówisz interesująco o bogach i śmierci. Ale ja... — Co — ty? — Jestem złym towarzyszem dzisiaj... Ja mam umrzeć za kilka miesięcy. Hertenstein zatrzymał bieguny i zerwał się sprężyście, ale w tejże chwili stanął w zakłopotaniu, nie wiedząc, czy zbliżać się do niego i jak to uczynić. Wyprzedził go pies: po- skoczył do Müllera, rzucił mu się łapami na piersi i wyciągał pysk. — Jaka ta suka jest dobra, wrażli... Zadrgało coś, złamało się w jego głosie; w jednej chwili poczerwieniał jak rak. — Bój się Boga, wyrzuć tego psa, bo ja się rozbeczę!... Hertenstein uderzył psa ręką. — Poszła! -— krzyknął gniewnie. — To już płeć ma to do siebie, ten sentyment — mówił w zakłopotaniu i wichrzył włosy. — Ale! — krzyknął nagle i rzucił się do biurka. — Mam dla ciebie nadzwyczajne cygaro!... (Przy biurku zatrzymał się jednak znowu w zakłopotaniu.) — Nie chcesz może?... A gdyby tak rzeczywiście nargile — co? — Widzisz, Henryk, ty może niesłusznie... może ja do tych jej dłoni o dar dobroci, spokoju... Takt o spokój, o tę ludzką możność śmierci!... Potem w wyobraźni wyszło co innego... Ale my o tych pierwszych, najszczerszych drgnieniach nigdy nic nie wiemy, my zwłaszcza. Hertenstein potakiwał gwałtownie i pośpiesznie, potakiwał wtedy jeszcze, gdy Müller przestał mówić i wyciągał z zanadrza garść białych, pomiętych kwiatów. — Co to? — ośmielił się zapytać. — Brud, kał, życie! — bąkał Müller. I w nagłej, niepamiętnej pasji począł te kwiaty wciskać, wcierać sobie w twarz. A potem odrzucił je precz ze wstrętem. — Pyf! — krzyknął na psa. Hertenstein energicznym ruchem powtórzył psu ten nakaz i otarł sobie pot z czoła. Chart skoczył, poślizgnął się po podłodze, dopadł zębami do kwiatów i w jednej chwili roztargał je na strzępy. Zdawało mu się, że leży w czerwonej grocie: to płonące za purpurowym abażurem światło przenikało wszędzie cichym, uroczystym spokojem bajki. Wzrok jego, odurzony tym równym zalewem czerwonego światła, błąkał się sennie, szukał jakby oparcia i wytchnienia dla myśli. Natrafił na głowę kobiety na portrecie: twarz białą, chmurną, o wysokim, jasnym czole w ciemnym mahoniu włosów. „Aha!" — pomyślał i przeniósł oczy na Hertensteina. Jego spokojne, zgaszone prawie wejrzenie, mleczna, prześwietlona bladością twarz zastanowiły go na chwilę. Kilkakrotnie przenosił wzrok na portret i już chciał go o coś zapytać, gdy Hertenstein powstał gwałtownie i odwrócił się tyłem do niego. Po chwili wydało mu się, że słyszy, jak woda gdzieś cicho pluszcze; widzi, jak się przelewa z wolna i mąci na kamieniach lekką białą pianą. Jakieś dwa potężne granitowe złomy, ociekłe wodą, białe od śniegu, jakieś przytulone do siebie czarne cyprysy, jakieś małe, czarne wyłomy w masywie skały: oczy smutku spozierające tajną głębią grobów... „Obraz" — oprzytamniał siebie w tym półśnie. O, już tylko móc umrzeć, cicho, spokojnie, bez żalu i skargi, jak płomień, co zamiera... Zapomnieć, co było. Wziąć rozgrzeszenie z rąk najlepszego z bogów: niepamięci. I zgaśnie to wszystko wokół, jak lampa, co się wytliła. Raz i drugi świadomością wielkiego żalu błyśnie i... Zamknie się grota. A ta skała potworna zwali się głucho na piersi... Rzucił się na kanapie i otworzył oczy. — Henryk, co to?!... — Koncert e-moll. To larghetto— wiesz?... — Dosyć — nie to!... Nie mogę dziś. Hertenstein urwał, po chwili jednak rzucił kilka taktów, szukał melodii. — Pamiętasz? — A?!... Podobno siostra twoja śpiewała na koncertach? Z twoją melodią poleciał ten mój Łabędź w dalekie strony... Ile to już lat?... I Hertenstein grał znowu. Rzucił kilka akordów, spróbował melodię, znów ją pasażem zmącił i urwał. Po czym odchrząknął, z krzesłem bliżej się przysunął, dłońmi klawisze musnął i zaczął. W dźwięki fortepianu wplótł się niebawem głęboką nutą umyślnie tłumiony śpiew: Obłoczną górą ciągnie ptak W bezgwiezdną ciszę przyszłych burz, Ponurą grozą krwawych zórz, W daleki, chmurny zwątpień szlak. Łabędziu mój, z tęsknoty mórz Polotem twym daj boży znak, Ty, białych marzeń błędny ptak, O dolę, dolę moją wróż! Łabędziu mój z marzenia wód, We snach się iści bytu cud I snuje piękno rojem mar! Łabędziu mój z nadziei stron, Ty życia złudy wieścisz skon I przedmogilnej pieśni czar! Hertenstein urwał. — Taki ty byłeś dawniej — mówił zamykając powoli fortepian. Müller leżał z twarzą zwróconą w czerwony blask lampy. Wspominał jakby. A spod przymkniętych powiek trysnęły nagle łzy. Stał nad nim chart i przypatrywał się podejrzliwie, niedowierzająco. Wreszcie zaniepokoił się, a obejrzawszy się daremnie na swego pana, postanowił widocznie sam zaradzić. Przystąpił bliżej, powąchał i liznął Müllera po twarzy. — Ty!... Pies szczeknął radośnie, skoczył i przednimi łapami wraz z głową przypadł, przytulił mu się do piersi. Hertenstein zerwał się gwałtownie sprzed fortepianu i sięgnąwszy po dzban wina zapatrzył się chmurnie na Müllera. — Czego ty właściwie żałujesz? — Hm?... — W życiu co żal ci za sobą zostawiać? czego nie chcesz opuszczać? — Tego, co i ciebie trzyma — brzmiała opryskliwa odpowiedź. Oczy Müllera zwróciły się leniwie w stronę portretu. To bardzo niewiele. — Hertenstein wychylił kieliszek do dna. — Ty powinieneś szukać innych teraz przyjaciół. Ja nie umiem być humanitarnym znachorem. A wreszcie — szarpnął się nagle — wszystko to razem wzięte jest tylko tchórzostwem: wypowiedzieliśmy każdy ostatnie słowo życia, a nie stać nas na mężne dokończenie „Amen". Czekamy, aż się z nami załatwi natura. A ona skrzętnie umiata drogę życia rozmaitym struggleliferom... „Schodźcie z drogi, ciemięgi, bo kariera bardzo się dziś śpieszy, przeto się gniewa i oburza szlachetnie na was". Z tymi słowy krząta się po gościńcu życia zahukana cnota. A wiesz, jak się ta cnota nazywa? Pożytek. „Bądźcie pożyteczni", to znaczy: żyjcie dla naszych żołądków i dla tych ciał, jakie nasza gnuśność obficie napłodzi. Doprawdy, gdyby życie ten sens tylko miało, można by z dobrodusznym zaciekawieniem przyglądać się wyścigom sprytnych opryszków, umiejących pod hasłem patriotyzmu, interesów narodowych czy miejskich, wprzęgać do swego rydwanu sturamienny egoizm tłumu i puszczać „męczenników idei" przodem jako swych laufrów. Widowisko jest tym ciekawsze, że za karierą wlecze się zawsze żebraczym krokiem mała cząstka ogólnego pożytku, splatając wieńce zasługi na przyszły pogrzeb działacza. Jest to jeden z najpospolitszych paradoksów życia, że kariera jest matką społecznej energii, gdy tymczasem za oderwanymi od życia: myślą i marzeniem, następuje najczęściej... Hertenstein zapalał powoli cygaro. — No? — nalegał Müller. — Nieurodzaj na kartofle — zaśmiał się z cygarem w ustach. A pochyliwszy się na fotelu, sięgnął po kieliszek. — Pij, proszę, i to zdrowie:... — Było już raz — przerwał mu Müller, zanim toast zdążył wypowiedzieć. — Było wczoraj w kawiarni. Że też ty zawsze do jednego wracasz!... Ma się niemal wrażenie, że w tych ogólnikach opowiadasz coś ze swego życia. Chwilowe podniecenie Hertensteina oddziałało i na niego. — W czyje ręce zresztą? — pytał dalej. — Turkuła nie ma. Ty — zwrócił się do charta — chcesz żyć? Pies szczeknął, wyskoczył zza fortepianu i już się łasił, już merdał ogonem. — Ona „potwierdza bytu chęć" — wygłosił Müller patosem książkowym. — Niech żyje Venta! Trącili się kubkami. Müller wypił duszkiem i w tejże chwili zamachnął się z pasją, aby rzucić misterną czarkę z całych sił o ziemię. W porę schwytano go za rękę. — Jest i cham! — Hertenstein odstawił kubek ostrożnie. — Rzeczy wykwintu są jak piękne kobiety: nie znoszą desperatów. — Przypominasz w tej chwili Jelsk’ego — skrzywił się Müller. — Ale ty bodaj że jesteś niebezpieczniejszy od niego. — Jelsky... Jelsky... — Hertenstein wyrzucał kręgi dymu pod sufit. — Jelsky jest problemem (bo on lubi problemy): odmówiła natura narkozy sztuki, morfînizuje się cynizmem, jakby w przeczuciu, że skutek będzie ten sam. — Mianowicie? — Pustka. Müller aż się naprzód pochylił zapatrzony podejrzliwie w Hertensteina. — Dokąd ty zmierzasz? — Ja już od dawna nigdzie nie zmierzam. — Machinalnie, niemal automatycznie wodził dłonią w powietrzu, głaskał wciąż jeszcze nieobecnego już psa. (Chart w kłębek zwinięty drzemał już pod fortepianem.) — Czy ty przywiązałeś się w życiu tylko do psa? — I do sztuki — zaśmiał się krótko w okłębie dymu, a ręka bez przestanku głaskała delikatnie powietrze. — Henryk? Milczał. Ramię wysunięte poza poręcz kołysało się uparcie, miarowo jak wahadło. — Henryk?! — nie wytrzymał Müller i targnął go silnie za ramię. Podniósł na niego oczy i próbował się uśmiechnąć. A że uśmiech nie złożył się, więc zagryzłszy wargi zerwał się na nogi i schwycił za kubek. Wina w nim nie znalazł, zniecierpliwił go i ten drobiazg nawet. Sięgnął gniewnie po dzban. — Słuchaj — mówił twardo, niecierpliwie — jeżeli to wszystko jest twoją prawdą wewnętrzną, jeżeli ty nie chcesz korzystać z tego głupiego urlopu kilku miesięcy, jakiego ci udziela natura... — Koniec końców, jeżeli dostatecznie przemyślałeś te rzeczy, przyjdź do mnie: pomyślimy nad tym razem. Może się znajdzie lekarstwo dla nas obu. Napił się wina, otarł starannie wąsy i wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki małą szklaną rurkę zatopioną z obu końców. — Co to? — Nie krzycz... Upas Antiar. — Prędko? — Nie o to idzie. Działa powoli, łagodnie, ale pewnie. Strzały tym zatruwano. Müller ukrył twarz w dłoniach; gdy ją uniósł, był bardzo blady, wargi mu zmiękły, a oczy mrużyły się, jakby pod światło. — Dobrze, że się tak stało, żeśmy się zmówili. Są myśli, słowa nawet, które trzeba koniecznie głośno wypowiedzieć, aby nas straszyć przestały. Przy twojej woli... — Ja nigdy nie miałem woli — przerwał mu Hertenstein opryskliwie i niechętnie. — Więc przy — rezygnacji... Rozumiem... — przerwał sobie nagle własne myśli. — Na ogół ja miałem wolę — ale wola jest narzędziem życia, jego chęcią właśnie... Potrzeba mi twojej większej mądrości. Może znajdę tę moc wewnętrzną, co da mi spokój nawet w takiej chwili. — Więc już nie chcesz jej szukać u kobiety — skrzywił się Hertenstein — nawet u Zosi Borowskiej? — Ach! — Müller machnął ręką. Wnet potem chciał coś powiedzieć: już mu się zaiskrzyły oczy, zadrgała ruchliwa twarz, nerwowe ręce gotowały się do gestów; gdy wtem błyskawica wspomnień skłóciła widocznie zamiary: opadł w sobie, głowę na piersi zwiesił. W pokoju zapanowała ta przyczajona cisza godzin wyrocznych, chwil trwożnego oczekiwania, tajonego lęku, cisza, rzekłbyś, nierówna jak owo, w podobnych godzinach, od czasu do czasu jawne, choć w rytmie skłócone cykanie kieszonkowego zegarka. Nocny ptak wpadł, zda się, do pokoju i w błyskawicznym, bezszelestnym locie rzuca się krzyżowo w przestrzeni, nie dotykąjąc ścian i sprzętów: odbija się bezgłośny o warstwy powietrza. Hertenstein oglądał, wąchał i ćmił swe cygaro; oglądał, obracał w dłoni i podziwiał po tysiączny raz misterny kubek do wina; wreszcie zagłębił się nad słupem popiołu zawisłym u cygara: badał z początku pilnie i ciekawie, potem uparcie; wreszcie z oczyma chmurnie utkwionymi w ten słup popiołu na cygarze zastygł jakby i znieruchomiał. Pies, zwinięty pod fortepianem w biały futrzany kłębek, głowy wprawdzie nie unosił, ale miękkie uszy od czasu do czasu prężył, wyrzucał w górę, strzygł nimi i pomrukiwał coś z cicha. W tym półśnie zadumy swojej wzdychał kiedy niekiedy głęboko i ciężko. — Widzisz... przekonaj się... — zaczął Müller zgnębionym głosem prośby czy też skargi i podniósł twarz żółtą w tej chwili i lśniącą jak wosk, z nabiegłymi sznurkami sinych żył na skroniach. — Widzisz... ta drobna, wątła, w dotknięciu tak przedziwnie poczciwa, chłodna jej ręka, jak wonny płat kwietnego kielicha na rozpaloną skroń... Samo to przyszło, nie wołane. I przez cały ten czas o tym tylko myśleć, to tylko czuć i widzieć musiałem... A to poczucie, silniejsze od wspomnienia, zostało mi do tej chwili wonią, miękkością, chłodem na lewej skroni... Od moich i twoich myśli tak mnie, poczciwa, uratować chciała. Bezradne są jej myśli wobec naszych... — Tak? — ocknął się Hertenstein krótkim zapytaniem i strącił popiołowy słup z cygara. — Ha! — odezwał się od razu zerwanym i nieszczerym śmiechem. Wreszcie zapalił zgasłe cygaro i podniósł głowę. Spojrzawszy uważnie, zmarszczył brwi i zerwał się z krzesła. Rzucił niespokojne wejrzenie poza siebie; po chwili jednak rzekł cicho z twardym naciskiem: — Ślad jest na skroni! — Co!? Müllera jakby prąd przebiegł: rzucił się jak szczupak w fotelu. W splecione dłonie przypadł czołem, a wargi zadrgały mu nagle kurczowo. — Tutaj?... teraz?... Widzisz: była! — przyszła!... Hertenstein ujął go mocno za bary. — Zerwij nić tę! słyszysz — zerwij! W pokoju nie ma nikogo. Rzuć myśl gdzie indziej. Müller zaprzeczał tylko poruszeniem głowy, zaprzeczał długo ze smutnym uporem chorego dziecka. „Była... Przyszła, cicha, swą lepszą, niezniszczalną cząstką i tą boską mocą łagodności bezmiernej"... Zmuszony, napił się wreszcie wina i zapalił papierosa. Przemagał się: zbierał i skupiał myśli wymykające się śladami uczuć z ogniska świadomości. Wreszcie zaczął na pozór spokojnie: — Widzisz, Henryk, takie czucie to straszny krzyż w życiu. Ono największą moc ducha w końcu przetrawi... We wszystkim tak! — wszędzie i zawsze. I z ludźmi!... Pomyśl tylko, czy może żyć z ludźmi taki, co spod słów, spojrzeń, ruchów i milczenia wyławia — nie cudze myśli (te zawsze dla nas giną), ale to, co się przez skórę jedynie wyczuwać daje: te płomykowe, na wpół świadome, przelotne, błędne, dla większości zwykle nikłe odruchy prawdziwych wewnętrznych mocyj, co kłócą się nie tylko ze słowem i czynem, ale wprost z uczuciem. Obcować z ludźmi na to, aby zawsze, wszędzie i nieubłaganie słyszeć ten przechodzący poprzez wszystkie ludzkie sprawy ostry zgrzyt rozpacznego egoizmu, co się sam sobą dławi. Gdy naokół wre i kipi życie, wsłuchiwać się w dziwnym naprężeniu w ocieranie się węży: widzieć, czuć i słyszeć, jak każde „ja” zżyma się wewnątrz, kurczy i jeży wobec każdego „nie ja", a na zewnątrz garnie się rozpacznie do kobiety, do ludzi, do gromady, do tłumu. Być skazanym na to, aby w najserdeczniejszych ludzkich porywach: w miłości, w przyjaźni, w ofierze nawet, widzieć tylko stulone czujne pazury i odgadywać ten dziwnie im przeczący krzyk szczerego bólu: „Pozwól się wżyć, wtopić, wświetlić w twoją ludzką duszę, abym wielki ciężar własnego egoizmu mógł choć na chwilę zrzucić i o mojej duszy, mojej odrębności zapomnieć. Chciałbym mieć jeden oddech, jedno pulsu bicie, jedną krew i jedno pragnienie z Tobą! z wami! ze światem całym! Chciałbym być tylko cząstką nikłą twoją! waszą! ziemi! słońca! Chciałbym spłynąć w ciebie! w was! w słońce! we wszechistnienie jedno! i jedno serca bicie!" Tak się modlą roztęsknione oczy, tak się przyczaiły na chwilę pazury zmęczonej sobą — bestii. Takim jest ten najgłębszy, zawsze rozbolały nerw wszelkiej miłości. I tak oto widzieć muszę, że wszelkie uczucie ludzkie jest rozpacznym zgrzytem beznadziejnego fałszu, jest kłamaną pokorą i pokutą drapieżcy, co pragnie bezsilnie pochłonąć w otchłań bezbrzeżnego egoizmu i ciebie! i was! i świat cały! Dlatego modli się nawet. — Wiesz! — krzyknął nagle i cała twarz rozgorzała mu nagle jakimś fanatycznym ogniem — wiesz, gdy było już źle, bardzo źle, gdy ta krew z ust chlustała, a serce stawało w przerażeniu — wówczas pomyślałem sobie nagle, że... że to przez nią, dla niej!... I ogarnęło mnie nagle jakieś upojenie dziwne, szczyt rozkoszy niewypowiedzianej... Wraz z tą krwią... Myślałem, że to śmierć. Zżymnął się Hertenstein. — I twój egoizm wymarzył sobie ostatnią rozpustę — rozkosz całopalnej ofiary. Nie, nie! — tyś beznadziejny. Wszystkie twe uczucia i myśli stoją w nieświadomym może, ale smutnym pokrewieństwie. — Z czym? Wzruszył ramionami. — Po prostu boję się powiedzieć, nie odważam się nawet pomyśleć... Mówiłeś coś o Astarte. Czy to wszystko nie jest czasami z jej mrocznego państwa? Wsparł czoło na dłoniach i zamyślił się chmurnie. — Kto wie — rzekł wreszcie — może to jest cały ciemny świat uczuć, w którym ponure dusze ludzkie w koła boleści dobrowolnie się wplatają?... Dziwny świat, gdzie ślepe pożądanie rozkoszy zapomnienia o samym sobie (rozkoszy z jakichkolwiek źródeł zaczerpniętej!) rodzi na szczycie ekstazy niepamiętną żądzę poświęcenia i ofiary. To mogą być krainy ducha, gdzie chucie dostępu nawet nie mają, a jednak... Albo te wszystkie mroczne tajniki duszy szatan po prostu w jeden węzeł nam zsupłał, ukazując nam wyłącznie i uparcie tylko najpospolitsze jego objawy: szały i ekstazy miłosne. I są ludzie — krzywił się Hertenstein niedbale — co zapatrzywszy się w te wybuchy chuci sądzą, że stanęli przed tajnym ogniskiem życia. Przywdziewają tedy co prędzej szaty kapłańskie. A to są, kto wie, czy nie krótkie i marne wybłyski wielkiego morza podziemnych płomieni, światowego Agni, w którym wszelka chuć tak tonie, jak tonie każdy brud życia w szerokim sercu... I ty byłeś mi jednym z takich... — Jakich? — Wspomniałeś pierwszy o Astarte... Takich oto brązowych kudłatych diabłów z płaskimi twarzami czarnych panter, co na szczycie ekstazy cielesnej druzgotali swe ciała pod tryumfalnym wozem Astarty. A po chwilowej zadumie: — Tyś powinien był unikać kobiet, życia, ludzi, wielkich miast, bo tylko w rojnych tłumach przejawia się druzgocąca potęga tych ponurych bogów. — Nie mogłem, Henryk, nie mogłem inaczej!... Ta trwoga, ten niepokój (wiesz? mówiłem!), ten paniczny lęk przed zmorą życia rzucał mnie między ludzi jak między wilki. I teraz nawet, gdy pomyślę, czuję, że nie mogę, Bóg widzi, nie mogę!... I Müller przysunął się nagle, cicho i potulnie jak chart, i najniespodziewaniej dla Hertensteina pocałował go w ramię. I wnet potem wsparł ciężką głowę na tymże ramieniu. — Nie mogę, Henryk!... Coś łka, zrywa się jękiem w duszy. Ludzi mi potrzeba! Życzliwości, dobra, ciepła mi potrzeba! Hertenstein skrzywił się w pierwszej chwili. Po kilka razy otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, przemilczał jednak za każdym razem. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał. — Czy i mnie masz za wilka? Mów szczerze! — Tak, Henryk... — Szukasz fałszu i kłamu w mych słowach? brudu w mych myślach? — Nie, Henryk — dziś nie. Jutro będę. Jutro pomyślę: Ten Henryk z wysokich koturnów na ziemię spaść musiał; sceptycyzm takich ludzi rodzi się tylko z niedołęstwa, cynizm przerasta ich siły. Zda się, biały, czysty; przyjrzeć mu się bliżej: trupia biel do góry grzbietem przewróconego gadu. Jutro, jutro! — powtarzał bezradnie; już mu głos drgać poczynał na dobre. I nagle, jakby pożałowawszy swych słów i myśli, pocałował go dwukrotnie, raz po raz, w ramię. Hertenstein zerwał się i, walcząc z uczuciami współczucia i niesmaku, odsunął go niechętnie od siebie. On zaś machnął smętnie zmiękczałą jakby w stawach i niemocną ręką. Począł ocierać pot, co tłustymi kroplami rozsypał się po bladej i umęczonej twarzy. — Widzisz — takie życie moje!... Szukałbym po świecie na klęczkach miłości, przyjaźni, przywiązania, a znajduję... Wracam za każdym razem od ludzi pełen goryczy i nienawiści: w całe ciało setki cierni mi powbijano. A ja każdy cierń przypomnieniem wyciągam, rozjątrzam i rozkrwawiam rany. Setki, setki cierni!... I cały rozbolały, krwawiący, tarzam się w bólu i wyć chcę, wyć jak zwierzę, które z gromady wygryziono precz! Westchnął ciężko i splótłszy ramiona na stole ukrył w nich twarz. — Henryk, zlituj się! pomóż mi zakończyć to wszystko. Po co mi te kilka miesięcy?! Widzisz przecie, że ja nie mam w sobie tej mocy wewnętrznej nawet na jeden dzień życia. I zerwały się w nim ostatnie pęta: zapłakał jak dziecko, cicho, bezradnie i obrzydliwie miękko. Pies podniósł łeb i mruknął, ale tym razem już nie podbiegł. Patrzał raczej z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem w stronę swego pana. Hertenstein powstał powoli i wyprostował się sztywno. Po czym, jakby szukając czegoś wokół, zagarnął wzrokiem po ścianach. Oczy zatrzymały się na portrecie i przylgły doń długo, uparcie. Oderwał je siłą i spostrzegłszy psa pod fortepianem strzelił nań z palców. — I cóż ty na to, Venta?... No, chodź, chodź!... I czego ty drżysz? — no, głupia? Przedelikacone, przenerwione, nadwrażliwe psisko! — Histeryczka!... Patrz, śmieję się przecie... Och, jak to skacze! jak to się przegina! jak kokoszy się radośnie! — Już rada? — Ujmujące stworzenie! Teraz łasisz się do mnie, nie do niego? — oczywiście! — Ty szelmo niewierna!... Nie lizać — poszła precz!... No, no — skomlijże teraz, skomlij z radosnego wyczulenia... Och, ty wdzięku niewieści!